In Love with You
by PladBelle
Summary: Rory has an admirer... TRORY story that was deleted and revived for the sake of all the trory fans out there RR


Well, this is quite a refreshment for me. I deleted this story from my other old account a while back and I was looking through my files and found this story. So, for the sake of Trory lovers out there, I'm bringing it out and attempting to finish it. :-)

I don't own anything other than my very creative typing fingers and loads of imagination.

88888888

"Rory, phone call!" Lorelai yelled out as she was walking down the steps of their Stars Hollow home. Rory was sitting in the living room, one hand occupied with a cup of coffee and the other with a book open to the middle. The girl looked up at her mother, who stood at the foot of the steps in confusion.

"Doesn't anyone know that I don't live here anymore? I'm in Yale and currently residing there!" Rory exclaimed as Lorelai sat down next to her.

"Well, apparently Paris told this lady that you were over here and called. Here," Lorelai chirped and handed her the phone. Rory sighed deeply before answering.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking?"

"Hi, I'm Linda Morales, executive producer of the _National Love Network _and you've won a trip to New York City for a week," the voice on the other end greeted with a positive attitude.

"I'm sorry?" Rory didn't understand. _New York? National Love Network?_

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore, you've won a trip to New York to come on the set of next week's show." Lorelai stood behind her daughter, a smile creeping on her lips.

"What's it about, Rory?" Lorelai asked. Rory pulled her head back to stare up at her mother and shrugged.

"Ms. Morales, right? How is that possible? I didn't sign up for anything," Rory tried to reason with the lady.

"Well, the show's titled 'Confessing to You', and obviously someone signed you up for it." Rory bit her lip before reluctantly accepting to attend the show. Lorelai titled her head as she watched Rory hang up the phone and throw it to the other side of the couch.

"What was that?"

"Someone's in love with me and wants to broadcast it live on TV."

"Do you have any idea who?" Rory thought for a moment. All the men in her past had told her that they were in love with her, but how can she find out which one?

"No idea, mom."

"Well, honey, you going to find out next week."

As Rory walked into her room and shut the door, Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Yes, oh brilliant one?"

"Did she accept?"

Lorelai looked around before answering.

"Operation Love Exposure well underway… she has no idea who it is though," Lorelai whispered, a smile forming on her lips once again.

"Good. I'll see you next week. I'm taking a plane out to New York, so I guess we'll meet there."

"Okay--"

"Lorelai, is this really going to work?"

"You bet it will. Don't get yourself killed or there won't be a revelation. Over and out."

88888888

_The Next Day…_

"Rory, what are you doing?" Paris asked as she watched her roommate pack a few articles of clothing. Rory smiled mildly at the former Chiltonite and closed the suitcase.

"I was invited to go to the _National Love Network_…" Paris's eyes widened, and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly stopped by Rory's hands shooting up in the air. "I don't even want to hear it!"

"Well, what's the show about?"

"Someone's in love with me…" Rory whispered as she sat down on the bed.

"Well, you're going to find out who it is soon. Why the long face?"

"I don't know who it is. I mean, I've had a few men in my past, Paris, and quite frankly, I don't know what to think."

"Well, think of it this way," Paris began as she sat down next to her friend. "You're going to find out who it is. Maybe it would be someone you haven't seen in a while, or maybe it's someone you see everyday."

"Thanks for the wise words, Gellar." Rory smiled as she hugged Paris.

"No problem, Gilmore. Now, I'll help you finish packing."

88888888

"Mom! Calm down!" Rory exclaimed as they walked through New York City. They had arrived at New York the day before, and Lorelai had gone crazy and shopped the whole day. "I don't know why you have to go on a mad shopping day!"

"But, Rory, you're going to be on TV! I'm so excited!" Lorelai whined loudly. "You are my only daughter and you're getting your fifteen minutes of fame because of t-that someone that's in love with you. I think that person would love that you spend some money on yourself today!"

Rory stared at Lorelai, an eyebrow rising in confusion. Her mother was never this excited because of talk shows, maybe because she never supported them or even watched them.

"Right, mom… we might as well enjoy our stay here in New York," Rory reluctantly agreed. Lorelai jumped up and down in glee and took her daughter's hand, dragging her down the sidewalk to Bloomingdale's across the street. Rory stared at her mother for a moment as they stopped at the entrance of the big department store. Rory stared up the big building, admiring how huge the place really was. Her lips parted slightly, letting a crisp breath of air escape her lungs. She loved the winter air because it was when the snow arrived.

Rory lowered her head to find her mother walking into the store. She began to walk but suddenly stopped at the sight of a blond walking out of the department store. He looked so familiar to Rory, until he saw her and came up to her.

"Tristan…"

"Well, well, well… I thought you wouldn't remember me, Mary."

Rory just stared at him, her mouth slightly parting at the surprise before smiling and tackling him with a bear hug.

"Bible Boy, why haven't you written? You know I hate it when you don't write to me!" Rory exclaimed as she tightened her arms around her friend. Tristan, on the other hand, savored the moment as best as he could.

"Well, your mom told me that you were going to be on TV…" Tristan stared down at Rory, who began to frown. "She called me a couple of nights ago."

"She wants the whole world to know!" Rory huffed, "It's like I'm the prodigy daughter."

"But you are her only daughter."

"That too."

"Hey, you want to get coffee?" Tristan asked pointing to the coffee shop a couple of blocks down. Rory smiled, taking his hand in a friendly manner and squeezed it.

"I have to let my mom know."

"She's probably lost in the idles."

"But I have to let her know," Rory whined, her lower lip sticking out like a five-year-old. Tristan sucked in a breath in hopes of not doing something he might regret later when she slapped him.

"Here," he murmured, taking out his phone from his pocket. "Call her."

"You're the greatest friend ever!"

88888888

"So how is West Point treating you?" Rory asked after an extensive gulp of coffee. They sat in a secluded booth in a Starbucks Coffee Shop.

"It's military. What do you expect? It's not like Yale or Harvard, but it does have a good reputation for education," Tristan explained, watching Rory wistfully.

"Well, what rank are you right now?"

"I'm a lieutenant commander."

"Wow… bible boy has turned into soldier boy," Rory giggled, covering her mouth with her hands to suppress a loud laugh.

"That's very funny, Mary."

"Lieutenant DuGrey, this is not a laughing matter at all. I just find it interesting," Rory retorted in her best professional tone.

"Where's the boyfriend? Your mom hasn't told me about that yet," Tristan changed the subject, which caused Rory to shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"I, uh, haven't dated anyone since I broke up with Dean."

"I thought you got back with him."

"That was when you were still in Chilton, T. We were together for two years, and then it stopped…" Rory stared down at her cup, shutting her eyes in hopes of shutting the memories.

"Is it okay if I asked why?" Tristan asked softly, lowering his head to see her dark face.

"He, uh, thought that he didn't belong in my lifestyle. I mean, I was at a party my grandmother made for me and the only type of gender that was invited was male…" Rory pulled her head up, a tear streaming down her cheek. Tristan pursed his lips tightly, and reached up, rubbing his thumb to clean the tear away from her cheek. Rory shuddered under his touch and her stomach dropped like a pit…

_What the hell was that?_ Rory told herself. She always felt a friendship with him. Why was she feeling like this after so long?

"He's stupid."

"Yeah, I thought so for a while. He didn't want to see me for a while and then he left. I think that it was the best for us. He has a wife back in Chicago, and who knows? Maybe they're in love…" Rory's voice trailed off, turning her head to the side to view the cars passing by. Her tears now flowed freely, something she had not done for a long time. She didn't want Tristan to feel like he had brought something up that he shouldn't have started.

Instead, he stood up and slid into the seat next to her.

"Rory," he whispered, putting an arm around her as she turned to face him. "He's a jerk. He doesn't know what he's missing. He's better off in Chicago or wherever the hell he is. The point is that you need to be happy."

"What if I can't, Tristan?"

"Hey, isn't there someone in love with you out there?"

"Yeah, but it just hurt the way he told me--"

"Rory… he's not worth your tears. Save them for your happy times."

"What has West Point done to you?" Rory teased, crunching her nose as she leaned on his shoulder.

"A lot and more."

88888888

"Tristan! My Spawn of Satan! Why haven't you called, son-in-law?" Lorelai asked as she watched Rory enter the suite with Tristan behind her.

"Hi mom! I'm fine, thanks for asking," Rory grimaced angrily, and then smiled when her mother rolled her eyes.

"I did call, remember?" Tristan retorted with a snort.

"Oh yeah! Well, you should join us tomorrow. We're going to tour the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building and the Natural History Museum and then you can join us for dinner. Honey, you got a box of chocolate-covered coffee beans from your secret admirer today," Lorelai continued, ignoring Rory and smiled at Tristan. Lorelai widened her eyes when Rory scurried away in search of the candy, and motioned him to say yes.

"Sure."

Tristan looked over at Rory, who smiled and had finally found the box of chocolates.

"You shouldn't hang out with us if you don't want to, Tristan. I know my mother was making weird faces behind my back."

"You're no fun!" Lorelai pouted and went to the other room, kicking like a little girl.

"Actually, I want to. I have nothing else to do. Sergeant Major gave us a week or two to go back home until we have our finals," Tristan explained. Rory turned to him, and turned her head to the side.

"Then why aren't you in Hartford with your family?"

"I have no family there anymore... My parents got divorced recently and they live on opposite sides of the country," Tristan admitted and stared down at his shoes. "My grandfather moved to England after the divorce, and basically, you're all I have now, and when your mom told me that you were going to be in New York, I took the chance to come down and see you two."

Rory's face softened, setting down the box she had in her hands, and she walked over to him. She took him in her arms and hugged him dearly. Tristan, shocked and confused, hugged her back willingly.

"I'm sorry, Tristan..." she whispered as she tightened her arms around him. Tristan pressed his cheek against her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of her apple shampoo mixed in the rich smell of coffee. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I didn't think it would be important for you," Tristan whispered as Rory parted from him, her arms still wrapped loosely around his back as she stared straight into his eyes.

"Tristan, I'm your friend. I've been your friend since you left for military school. Hell, you always wrote to me about how horrible North Carolina was, and I told you that you would be okay because you were going to get out of there with a diploma and a one-way ticket to any college or university you wanted to go to."

"You're the only reason I'm here, Rory. That's why I'm here with you guys," Tristan sighed and smiled. Rory suddenly shivered. The look in his eyes gleamed, not of friendship, but of love and yearning. He drew small circles on her back, making her shudders get worse and worse. She couldn't move, at all in fact. Her feet were glued to the floor and her hands were stuck to the middle of his back.

"Tristan--"

"I have to go," he plainly stated, pulling her into another hug. She tightened her arms once again, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't forget that I'm always here for you, Tristan," Rory whispered as she watched him walk out the door.

"I know," he whispered back and walked down the hall, disappearing in the corner. As Rory closed the door, she leaned on it and sighed deeply. Her mind was playing tricks on her, and the more she hung out with Tristan, the more her feelings went haywire.

"Mini-me! I brought along Willy Wonka and Monty Python to watch!" Lorelai chirped as walked back out of her room. She abruptly stopped, eying her daughter's reaction to everything that had happened to her.

She knew that Tristan was going to be like that with her, telling her that she was the only thing that he had left in Connecticut, and that she was the only reason he was in New York. Rory bumped her head against the door twice before acknowledging that her mother was watching her.

"What mom?"

"I brought the legends, mini-me!" Lorelai exclaimed, holding up the movies in her hand.

"I'm not in the mood right now, mom... I think I'm gonna go out to get some coffee from the Joe Muggs down at the corner," Rory sighed as she grabbed her coat and scarf. She turned to her mom, "you want some?"

"Nah, take your time, sweetheart. I need to call the caveman once you leave anyways. He's been leaving me messages like 'Luke wants Lorelai back' and stuff like that. He left one that said 'Luke wants raging--'"

"MOM! That' enough! I'm so out of here!" Rory exclaimed and slammed the door behind her. Lorelai giggled uncontrollably and dialed a familiar number.

"Speak to me," a masculine voice answered.

"She's going to Joe Muggs," Lorelai giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't know how to get her out of the room any sooner, so I told her that Luke has been leaving me caveman messages."

"Oh my--"

"She left the suite fuming."

"Okay, I'm on my way there. I'm just a few blocks down."

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my baby."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

88888888

"Hey, can I have a 20-ounce latte?" Rory ordered as she took out her wallet.

"I'll take care of that," a voice called out behind her and placed a 20-dollar bill on the counter. "Add a triple espresso latte to that order."

Rory swiftly turned around and smiled wildly at the sight of Tristan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he grabbed the drinks and walked to a nearby booth.

"I called your phone to see if you were okay, and your mom picked up. She told me that you went to Joe Muggs on your own with a long face," Tristan explained, "I got worried and turned around to meet you here. I thought that you might want some company."

"Thanks Tristan. As of now, you are constituted as a my best friend," Rory stated as she slid into her seat comfortably. In hopes of covering his pained expression, he slid in next to her.

"So why did you leave the suite with that sad face?" he asked leisurely.

"My mom started with the caveman messages from Luke," Rory lied.

"Oh dear..." Tristan noticed her insecurity as he handed her the coffee she ordered. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was a bit tousled. Rory felt his eyes burning against her cheek in curiosity, making her blush profoundly. Tristan smiled warmly and covered her shivering hand with his own. Rory bit her lower lip and smiled sheepishly.

"Tristan--"

"Come on," he stated as he stood up, his fingers intertwined with hers, "I want to take you somewhere."

"But what about my coffee?"

"Bring it with you. The place I'm gonna take you welcomes coffee lovers. Come on, Rory... please?" he pleaded and tugged her hand lightly. Without giving second thought, Rory stood up and followed Tristan out of the coffee shop.

88888888

"Tristan are we there yet?" Rory asked as they got out of the cab. Tristan had blindfolded her on the way to the location and commanded her not to peek.

"Almost," he whispered into her ear, his hands slowly grazing hers as he helped her walk across the sidewalk. She pouted, her lower lip turning to a bright pink pigment after lightly biting them. He stopped her, squeezing her hand before letting it go. "We're here..."

Rory pushed the blindfold up and gasped at the sight before her. She stood in front of the largest Barnes and Nobles she had ever seen. She turned around, her eyes sparkling with excitement as Tristan motioned her to go inside.

"It's at your fingertips, Rory. Raid Barnes and Nobles," he stated with a genuine smile. Rory shrieked in delight, grabbing Tristan's hand with her own, and raced in the store.

She began at the 19th century literature section, digging through the books of Mary Shelley and Charles Dickens. (A/N: I don't know if there is such a thing, but hey, it's my story, lol...)

Though Tristan walked with her in silence, he knew that she was very happy, her emotions increasing as she placed a few books in his hands. After that, they stalked off to the home and garden section.

"What are we doing here, Rory?" Tristan asked confusingly.

"I'm looking for-- here it is," Rory exclaimed as she pulled out a cooking book. _A cooking book? Has Rory gone mad?_

"What?" Tristan laughed as Rory placed the book on top of the book pile.

"I have to learn to start cooking, somehow. Since I like to read, this is a good way to start," Rory reasoned and walked away. Tristan crunched his eyebrows, but followed her anyways.

After conquering most of the English literature, Rory stopped in front of a stack of books. Tristan eyed her for a moment before peering down at what her eyes had grabbed for attention.

Wedding planners, pregnancy journals, and bridal magazines were spread all over the section.

"Rory?"

"I've always wanted one, but I think I'll never have one," Rory blurted out, a mere tremble seeping out and catching Tristan's attention.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think that I'll end up alone for the rest of my life." Rory turned to Tristan and gave him a fake smile. "I know I've dated a few guys, but they never made me feel complete. You know, like having a family, truly loving one another, but chances for me having that kind of life is slim."

"Rory," Tristan began as he set the books down next to him, "You are a wonderful person, and whoever crosses your path will be one lucky bastard. You'll know when the right one will complete you, trust me. I know the feeling."

"Tristan, do you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked sardonically.

"No, but I will, once she says yes."

"Oh," Rory sighed and picked up a wedding planner and a pregnancy journal. "Can I get them, even if I don't get married and have a baby any time soon?"

"Of course. You are at liberty to get ANYTHING you want, Miss Gilmore," Tristan sweetly responded and watched Rory squeal in delectation.

88888888

_Three days and mountains of gifts later..._

"Lorelai Leigh, you have to get out of bed. I smell love and roses in the air," Lorelai whined as she jumped up and down on Rory's bed. Rory moaned and covered her head with the mess of quilts and blankets she used the night before.

"Mommy, your daughter cannot wake up at this hour," Rory grunted under the covers.

"Well, you gonna have to because Tristan's on his way to pick you up and take you sight seeing again. Plus, you a got a bouquet of fresh roses from your secret admirer." The moment Lorelai mentioned Tristan, Rory jumped up from under the covers and glared at her mother.

"What do you mean that Tristan is coming to pick me up? Roses?"

"Sweetie, mommy knows that you need to sleep, but you need to remember that Tristan agreed to take you out today when you were with him at the Bistro Club, and the roses were left by the door with a nice card reading 'I'm always thinking of you – your secret admirer'," Lorelai reasoned as she watched her daughter push herself out of bed and rush to the bathroom.

"I don't even know who it is and he's leaving me all these hints that I can't figure out. Pick out something for me to wear, mom!" Rory breathed as the shower head went off.

"Rory, I think that the blue mini with the black halter and the black leather heels will--"

"Never mind, MOTHER!"

Lorelai grinned wickedly as she took out some clothes and dropped them on Rory's bed. Her phone rang abruptly, and she quickly answered it before it caught Rory's attention.

"You know, you need to stop calling me. Rory's going to think that I'm cheating on Luke," Lorelai whispered as she walked out of the room.

"Well, when she really finds out what you're up to, then she'll chase all the way from New York to Stars Hollow."

"Tristan, my son-in-law, don't make your mother-in-law upset because I can turn this around on you!"

"Okay, son-in-law must not upset mother-in-law, got it. Where's Rory now?"

"Showering. It took me about an hour of my beauty sleep to wake her from Tristan-land. And she loved the roses."

"Okay, I'm outside the hotel. Do I come up?"

"That's a must, Tristan. It will hurry the future girlfriend. Oh wait... You have the peace offering, right?"

"Three cups of coffee for each of you, one for me, AND two tickets to see PJ Harvey in concert tonight. Plus, I'm taking her to the Central Park Zoo. She's gonna love the penguins--"

"She's going to mention Madagascar. The penguins were psychotic."

"So... I don't take her to the zoo??"

"Yes, she's gonna love it, dorky!"

"I don't wear glasses, Lorelai."

"Ooh! That would make Rory melt! Satan boy with glasses!"

"Okay, I'm gonna be up there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Mom!" Rory yelped just as Lorelai clicked her phone off. Rory groaned as Lorelai entered the room. She found her daughter sprawled out on the bed with a bathrobe on.

"What? What is it?" Lorelai asked with concern. Rory raised herself, her body's weight resting on her elbows.

"What is wrong with me?"

"You're just having a Gilmore moment, mini-me. You should know that by now," Lorelai laughed as she gathered some clothes for Rory.

"No! That's not what I mean!" Rory cried out and dropped herself on the bed once more. Lorelai eyed her daughter carefully.

"You're thinking about Tristan, aren't you?"

"Yes, no... maybe?"

"Hun, it takes two to tango."

"Mom, I'm not sex-crazed!" Rory exclaimed and threw a pillow at Lorelai. The older Gilmore ducked and jumped on the bed.

"That's not what I meant, Ror. You obviously like him, and he really, really likes you, too."

"How would you know? You barely talk to him since he's been here."

"Don't be naïve, Rory. I know that it took me a while to realize that Luke was the one for me, but I want you to see him."

"Mom, FYI, I do see him."

"Not like physically. I mean, he's been so sweet with you, ever since he left for military school, honey. He treats you better than Dean, Jess, and Logan put together 300 times. I mean, come on, Rory, he's the perfect gentleman."

"Mom, do you have any idea who you're talking about?" Rory asked as she pushed herself out of bed and took her clothes out of Lorelai's hands.

"Yeah, Spawn of Satan, Bible Boy, Soldier Boy, Tristan. He's still all those things to me, but he's great, Rory." Lorelai stared at Rory as she watched her walk into the bathroom. Silence governed the room for a few seconds before Rory came back out with her face full of anguish.

"Mommy, I think I'm in love with him..." she whispered and jumped into her mother's arms. Lorelai hugged her willingly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be," Lorelai assured her and pulled her away from their tight embrace, "He has good intentions for you."

"I'm gonna feel weird around him now."

"No, just act upon what your heart tells you, sweetie. You can't dominate your own feelings, or else your heart will go kaboom with so much stuff crunched up inside of it."

With that, Rory smiled, hugging her mother warmly, and headed into the bathroom to change.

"Lorelai I'm right outside your door," Tristan snorted when Lorelai called his phone.

"I know, but we have hit jackpot," Lorelai whispered as she snuck into her room.

"Jackpot?"

"Do Operation Love Exposure tonight, Lieutenant."

"What?"

"Tristan, get it straight. She has feelings for you. Mission _needs_ to be accomplished because I need to get home to my hubby. He misses me very much."

"She has feelings for _me_?"

"Yes, spawn of Satan. This is when I get out of the picture because I am not needed anymore."

"You can't leave now! Rory will suspect!"

"Are you stupid? Of course not now! I meant later when everything is done."

"When the deal is done and over with."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm knocking on your door now."

"Right." _Click... Knock, knock, knock._

88888888

They had walked in silence through the Zoo. In a few cases, Rory would awe at the animals, but that was about it.

"I like the penguins," Rory blurted out as the two stared at the monkeys. Tristan snorted and drank some of his warm coffee.

"I knew you would say that," Tristan mumbled as Rory snuggled closer to him. Though the wind blew by with a frilling chill, his body temperature increased, and the urge to take off his leather jacket was intense.

"Have you seen Madagascar?" Rory asked him.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said nope," Tristan answered kindly.

"We need to watch it!" Rory exclaimed as they walked to the concession stand.

"You want another Irish cream coffee?" Tristan blurted before reaching the counter. Rory shook her head as she wrapped her arm unconsciously around his waist.

"Nah, I think I'll have the Snickers one. I liked it this morning," Rory whispered, gave him a little squeeze and walked away. _What are you doing, Rory?!?! _She screamed to herself, _You're probably making him feel uncomfortable!_

"Here you go, Mare," Tristan chirped, handing her a new cup of coffee, and smoothly slipped his arm around her waist. _Maybe not..._ Rory blushed as she sipped the warm drink, Tristan leading her through the crowd.

"Look at how cute they are," an old woman whispered loudly to her husband as they passed them by. The old man smiled brightly as he squeezed the woman's hand. Rory's blush increased and turned to look at a very flushed Tristan as well.

"They remind me of our younger years back in the world war," the old man roughly added in his English accent, though his ruggedness was only because of his deep voice. He smiled down at his wife with great compassion and kissed her forehead.

"They look so happy, Janlan," the woman sighed before disappearing into the crowd with her loving husband.

"Do we look happy?" Rory blurted as they exited the Zoo. Tristan stopped and turned to her.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, Rory," Tristan whispered, a smile forming in the corner of his lips. His sincerity touched her heart as he stared into his eyes, though something else gleamed in them. Everything just disappeared around them, their hearts beating twice as fast as before.

"Why?" she barely whispered as Tristan stepped closer to her.

"Rory, I was hoping that by me coming here to New York to see you would definitely defy my reasoning as to why I still feel the way I do about you. I was actually hoping that I could hold it in just a tad bit more, but seeing the way you smile and how happy you always are contradicts the fact that I have to tell you that--"

"Tristan, you're babbling. That's my job and--" He did the only thing that his mind finally told him he could do when it came to Rory continuing her own chattering.

He kissed her.

It was a tender yet fervid kiss, sending sparks flying through every nerve in their body. He played with her hair, sliding his hand through it and grasped her head to keep her in place. She didn't complain; it only intensified the embrace a little more than they could handle.

"I love you, Rory," he finally breathed out, staring into her eyes intently as he tried to catch his breath. Rory bit her lower lip gently as she placed her hands on his chest. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I know I was a jerk back then, and I didn't deserve you at all. I still don't des--"

She kissed him back. She just lifted her head and captured his lips with hers. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she pressed her body against his.

"I love you, too, Tristan. I always have. I just haven't acknowledged with anyone," she whispered with a wide smiled on her face, but quickly frowned and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in New York because I have a secret admirer. What am I gonna do now?" Tristan smiled at Rory's distress.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere."

88888888

"Tristan, what are we doing in Town Square?" Rory asked as the two walked through a huge crowd of people. Tristan smiled widely as he pointed up at the big screen.

"Look for yourself." Rory looked up and stared at the screen. There was a single message, but with much meaning.

_Rory, will you marry me? -Your Secret Admirer (hint: I'm standing right next to you holding your hand...)_

Tristan knelt down on one knee, his hand still holding her shaky one. Rory's eyes widened as a circle formed around them. She tried to fight back the tears, but ended up letting her emotions run freely.

"Give me the honor of being at your side always, Rory. Will you be my wife?" Tristan asked as he pulled out a small jewelry box and held it up to her.

"So you were the secret admirer all along," Rory whispered, her voice wonky with stupor, yet a warm smile spread on her features.

"Is that a yes?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Of course its a yes!" Rory exclaimed, and Tristan darted off the floor, taking her into his arms and twirling her around once. The crowd cheered and whistled as Tristan sealed the engagement with a chaste kiss.

"Look up at the screen," Tristan whispered as he slid the ring into her finger.

_Congratulations Tristan and Rory – The National Love Network Team_

"Wait until my mom hears this," Rory laughed as she hugged her fiancé tightly.

"She already knows, Ror. The whole nation does. All our times together were recorded." Rory parted from Tristan in confusion.

"You mean that--"

"Yep, everyone played a part in this. Even my grandparents, who were at the Zoo."

"No wonder he looked so familiar..." Rory giggled and kissed Tristan once more.

"So I was fooled the whole time? Everyone knew?" she asked as everything went back to normal.

"Yep... we kinda have to go on air on the network, though. Remember that I signed you up for the show," Tristan hesitated but smiled widely as Rory tackled him with a warm hug.

"This turned out to be better than I wanted it to be," Rory whispered and stared up into his deep cerulean eyes.

"If it weren't for your mom, we wouldn't be here," Tristan added as he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Tristan."

"I love you, Rory."

Rory did fill out the wedding planner and the pregnancy journal after that.

88888888

_Epilogue – Five years later..._

"I need to sleep..." Rory grunted as Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"Rory, you're no fun," Tristan whispered, wrapping a leg around her waist and held her tightly against him. Her back was pressed securely against his chest as the two slowly returned to their deep slumber.

The bedroom door creaked open, exposing a small boy with a teddy bear in tow.

"Mommy?" he whispered as he crept up to the bed. Tristan stirred, moving Rory along with him, and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, Elijah?" Tristan murmured, untangling himself as Rory stirred awake as well.

"I had a bad dream, daddy," he groaned as he wiped his wet eyes with his teddy bear. Rory sighed and unconsciously opened her arms for her son to climb in.

As the three-year-old climbed in, Tristan grabbed him by his small waist and pulled him to lay in between them. Rory turned to face the two and smiled faintly.

"There, now monsters won't be able to get to you because mommy and daddy are protecting you," Rory whispered and kissed Elijah's forehead. The small boy grinned, snuggling closer to Rory's embrace as Tristan wrapped his arms around his family.

"Night night, mommy," the boy mumbled before quickly drifting into a light snore. Tristan smiled broadly as he leaned over and kissed his wife fully on her lips.

"Elijah looks like you," he whispered.

"Nah. He's gonna be a heart breaker, though. He's got that DuGrey charm written all over his face. I think he'll end up doing the same thing you did in order to win my heart," Rory giggled quietly.

"But he also has the Gilmore spark when it comes to coffee. I told you not to drink so much coffee during your pregnancy."

"I did not! My mother confused it with decaffeinated when she gave it to me! It's not my fault."

"Are you using reverse psychology with me, Mrs. DuGrey?"

"No, I'm just cranky. I want to sleep, Tristan."

"Okay, I love you," Tristan whispered a placed a lingering kiss on Rory's lips. He tightened his embrace around them as Rory deepened the kiss a bit more.

"I love you, too, Tristan," Rory whispered and looked down at Elijah. She kissed his head and snuggled closer to her husband before she strayed back to her dreams.

_It couldn't get any better than this..._

The End

88888888


End file.
